Young Normero (remake)
by normerolover
Summary: Young Norma bates, and young sheriff Alex Romero just wants to settle down with someone. Will they be pulled together or pulled apart? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer morning inwhite pine bay, when Norma Bates was on her way to get her morning coffee. When she walked in she saw this handsome young man who was supposedly "Sheriff". She'd seen him around town a few times of course, but  
damn... He was so good looking. Norma kept thinking to herself... "what if i ask him to join me for coffee" "what if i invited him to dinner" "what if i walk past him will he notice me?". She decided against it, and thought maybe the right time will  
/come so she just went about her day an grabbed her coffee, and headed out.

~While Norma was sitting in her car about to pull off, she saw him walking out. She got out of her Range Rover, and walked over to him. Sheriff Romero turned around an just looked at her questioningly waiting for her to say something but no words were  
able to come out of her mouth. She was so stunned by his beauty, an those long sexy eyelashes. Finally she realized she was quiet for too long so she finally spoke up.

"um hi, I'm Norma Bates." Gosh, her heart was beating so fast she would've thought this would be easier, i mean she is an attractive woman after all.

"Is there something i can help you with?"

"uh no i was just saying hi. You know what i'm just going to say it. okay i was wondering if you wanted to get coffee together tomorrow morning, but if you're busy that's totally fine i mean yeah." Norma thought to herself "wow" she really just said that  
to the sheriff?

"are you asking me on a date, and if i'm correct your name is Norma Bates right?" Sheriff Romero did think she was beautiful. She had amazing blue eyes, porcelain pale skin, she was also very petite, maybe he could see himself grabbing coffee with her.  
Of course he'll grab some coffee.

"Yes my name is Norma, an it's only a date if you want it to be a date, but if you don't then-" She was cut off by his words

" i would love to grab a cup of coffee alright? An i don't want it to be a date. Atleast not yet. Iwant to get to you know you a little more i mean you are beautiful, but i like to take things slow alright?" Sheriff Romero wasn't the dating type. Everyone  
knew that in town. He knew people loved to talk. He didn't want to get her dragged into the town gossip. Of course he'd have to tell her that tomorrow while grabbing that cup of coffee.

"Of course. So i'll see you tomorrow?"

"let's say... 9am?"

"great. i'll see you tomorrow!" Norma bates finally felt like she accomplished something. She was proud of herself.

"Yep, an hey..., Have a good day alright?"

"I will, and you too."

 _So this is kind of like an AU. Norma Bates is a 27 Year old Lawer with lots of money to spend. She doesn't have kids, or a husband. Sheriff Romero, Is 29 Years old no kids, no wife. I will be trying to update atleast TWICE a week if not more. If anyone has idea's or anything you'd like me to add let me know an i will do my best! Hopefully there are still some Normero fans out their because i am. i hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. Xx. :)_


	2. Coffee

The next morning Norma rolled out of bed with a smile on her face. It was 7am, and She doesn't know why but she's extremely excited, and extremely nervousabout getting coffee with Sheriff Romero, So she just decides to where herformal greybusinesssuit  
/(which she has to where to work anyway). She wonders if it's too casual? Does she need something more appealing, or is that outfit fine?

~ Meanwhile, Sheriff Romero was sitting up in bed thinking about why he had even said yes to get coffee with her. How does he know she's even who she says she is? How does he know if she's just playing with him? He doesn't know, but pushes thatideafrom  
his mind an get dressed. Looking at the clock he'd realized it 8:00am. He put on his work uniform and his boots and headed for the door.

~It was only 8:25 when Sheriff Romero got there, and he was looking for her car. Time passed and it was exactly 8:59. His heart started pounding. He didn't know why but he was nervous? Well that'sthefirst. Everyone knew he never had troublegetting  
women but this was odd. Finally, it was 9:00am, and he saw her black range rover pull in the parking lot.

~Norma got out of her car and immediately spotted his SUV. Alex exited his car, and walked towards her.

"Goodmorning, and how long have you been waiting on me?"

"uhm, i've been here since about 8:30, i just wanted to get here early in case." Alex said staring at her through his caramel eyes. Norma thought he had beautiful brown eyes. She got an even better idea, and thought "wow we would make pretty babies"But  
she thought it was weird hat she was thinking that so she stopped immediately, and looked back at him and said "yeah, sorry i'm not well with being on time" she said with a chuckle. Alex laughed a little and says

"Aren't you a lawyer though" he says grinning ear to ear.

"Yes i am, i actually have a case today at 11am". "Well good luck today, i'm sure you'll dofine" Alex said an didn't know why he had said that, because he just met her. "Thank you, and should we go ahead andgo in or?".

"Yeah, of course lets go"

~ Norma and Alex were headed towards the door, and already saw people eyeing them. Norma turned to Alex questioningly. He shook his head and told her he'd talk to her once they got seated. Alex walked a little faster an opened the door for her. "Thankyou".

"You're welcome".

"and by the way, can i call you Alex instead of Sheriff Romero?"

"If you want, Whatever is fine with me."

~Norma and Alex finally got seated at a table outside for privacy reasons. He didn't want everyone staring at them while they drunk there coffee. He thought he should finally tell Norma about why everyone kept staring at them. Here goes nothinghethought.


	3. Get to know you

After talking, and drinking coffee for almost and hour and a half, Norma had to get to her case.

"Well i've gotta go get to my case i have today, so maybe i'll see you next time?" She asked.

"Of course you will" he said with a chuckle. Alex pulled out a card with his number on it and said "Have a good day, and here's my number in case you need anything okay?"

"You too, an oh i will give you a call" They both chuckled and looked at each other.

"Well uh, i should get going i don't wanna be late"

"No, yeah of course good luck today. i'll see you around." and with that they both drove away to start their day.

~Alex felt pretty good about himself, he told her why everyone kept staring and of course, she understood. She wasn't mad about it. She thought it was weird, but other than that it didn't seem to bother Norma. Alex felt like he could see

himself grabbing coffee every morning if that was fine with her.

~Once Alex walked into the station and heautomatically got stared at

"Hey get back to work and mind your business. All of you. now!" Alex continued to walk to his office. He entered his office and sat down in his chair and his thoughts automatically drifted to Norma. He doesn't know why but he's never been this attracted  
/or thought about someone so much in a matter of no time. literally. It hasn't even been a week since they've gotten to know each other and he can't stop thinking about her. Alex decides to try his best to clear his mind and just start on some paper  
/work. And he does.

~ Norma's case finally ended so she decided to text Alex and see if he'd like to meet up for lunch. He replied in a matter of a minute and said "Yes where" Norma decided to chose the cafedown the street. "Good. I'll meet you there in 10".  
/~ Norma was sitting at a booth waiting for Alex, and she finally saw him walk in.

"Hi" she greeted him.

"Hi yourself" She looked up and started laughing. He looked at her questionablyand she told him she was just in a good mood today.

"So how was your case today? It's must've been good?" Alex asked.

"Yes! it was great i actually won the case so that's why i'm a little happy. Sorry i get hyper when i'm very happy" she chuckled and Alex joined along. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it"

"Thank you" Norma replied.

"ughhhh, i'm starving. I literally just ordered a hamburger, fries, and macaroni" Norma said and Alex busted out in laughter.

"Well i ordered a hamburger and just fries,

but i guess macaroni is good too. I'm not much of a macaroni kind of guy though sorry to tell ya Norma Bates"

"Hmmm. That's too bad" she said sulking.

~After talking for about 15 minutes their food arrived.

"Wow this looks so good" Norma said.

"I haven't had a burger in a very long time. And thank you for inviting me for lunch by the way, It felt good to get out of the office a little bit."

"Of course noproblem"

Norma and Alex ate in silence and finally finished up around 1pm. They start waking towards the door and when they finally reach outside Norma speaks.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I know i don't look much like a cook but i can cook some pretty good food. But if you have other plans than th-" Alex cuts her off and replied

"I would love to come over for dinner. Just text me your address and i'll be their."

"Okay, well i guess i'll see you later Sheriff." she said winking.

"Yeah you will" hesaid snickering.

~Alex waited on Norma to pull out ofthe parking lot first to make sure no one was watching her. After seeing Norma leave Alex finally pulled out and headed back to the station to finish up his paperwork.

~Norma got off early today, because she had a case so she went straight home and started to plan for dinner. She kept thinking about how good his body must look under all those layers of clothing. He was so muscular and well toned. He was Truly a  
beautiful

man and she couldn't stop drooling over the thoughts of him. She wantshim to touch her body. So badly."i bet it feels so good" she said to herself. A knock on the door distracted her couldn't be Alex right? it was only 1:45pm?  
She walked to the

door, and saw it was the delivery man.

"Hi can i help you?" Norma asked.

"Yes actually these are for you"

It was a big bouquet of red roses. They were beautiful.

"They are from Sheriff Alex Romero. I've never in my 16 years of being a delivery man ever seen the sheriff get someone flowers so you must be pretty special" the delivery man said giggling.

"uhm yeah thanks" and with that she shut the door. She was speechless. He actually just got her flowers? No one has ever gotten her . She was already seeing herself get more and more attracted to himshe thought to  
herself. Just wait until he gets here she thought. "i have somethingvery special planned for him" she said to herself.


End file.
